


Sly Lewder 2

by smellygarbage



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Boypussy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Furry, Futanari, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kissing, Other, Potions, Scissoring, Titjob, Transformation, Vagina Licking, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: A sequel to something i wrote a while ago.





	Sly Lewder 2

After discovering she had a dick, Carmelita was upset and assumed Sly was behind it, despite not remembering much of the past events. She tried to put on her pants and tried to make her bulge not too noticeable. Carmelita went back to her job at night, in a dark ally, waiting for Sly to show up. Sly showed up, before Carmelita pointed her gun at him, while he walked slowly at her and smiled.

Carmelita then looked at Sly's legs and noticed how thick and wide his thighs and hips were. It was at this moment she started to remember what caused her to get a penis in the first place, causing her to become less upset and get horny. Carmelita's penis came out of her pants, while Sly grabbed it and stroked it for a while. Sly told Carmelita to sit on a bench, so he could sit on her lap and put her penis inside him. Carmelita sat on the bench and watched Sly take of his shirt. Sly then revealed to have a vagina and sat on Carmelita.

Sly put Carmelita's penis inside his vagina, while Carmelita grabbed Sly's buttcheeks and Sly started moving slowly. The two started to kiss and Sly moved his hips faster, before he made Carmelita cum inside him. Sly got off from sitting on Carmelita and bringed up a potion to give her back her vagina. Carmelita got her pussy back and Sly kneeled to lick her vagina.

Carmelita started to enjoy this, while puting her left hand on top of Sly's head and grabbing her breasts with her right hand. Sly got off licking Carmelita and told Carmelita to lay on the floor. Sly layed on the floor as well and tried to get his vagina and Carmelita's to rub each other. Sly and Carmelita started to scissor each other for a while, until both let out some pussy juice.

Sly then layed on top of Carmelita and licked her vagina, while she licked his vagina. Sly then got up and drank another potion, to grow back his penis. Sly went back into licking Carmelita's pussy, while making her suck his cock, until he cummed inside her mouth. Sly got up and so did Carmelita, so he could sit in the bench. Carmelita started to stroke Sly's penis and then, put it between her breasts and moved them for a while, until she started to suck his penis.

Carmelita then stopped sucking Sly's penis and sat on his lap, so it was her turn to put his penis inside her vagina. Carmelita started moving while Sly grabbed her buttcheeks. Carmelita then started to move faster, until Sly cummed inside her and then, both started kissing.

Carmelita got off Sly and put on her clothes back, before thanking Sly for changing her back to normal. Sly then left. Carmelita then realized she just let Sly run away again, making her upset again.


End file.
